1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a brake system in an automobile and particularly to a fluid control cylinder assembly between a master cylinder and wheel cylinders and operated by a clutch pedal for auxiliary brake application.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In a conventional brake system in an automobile when a driver depresses a brake pedal to stop his car the fluid from a master cylinder exerts force on the wheel cylinders applying friction to each wheel brake disk, or drum, thus stopping the car.
Immediately before stopping the car the clutch pedal is depressed to disengage the clutch disk from the flywheel gear. Thus, even after the car is stopped the R.P.M. of the engines is maintained.
When starting the car the driver shifts his foot from the brake pedal to an accelerator pedal, the moment the clutch pedal is depressed to engage the gears. Thereafter, the depression of the accelerator pedal is increased to increase the R.P.M. of the engines and the clutch pedal is gradually released to engage the clutch to transmit the power of the engine to the wheels, thus starting the car.
In the above mentioned brake system on flat land the moment the foot is shifted from the brake pedal to the accelerator pedal the car remains stationary. However, on hills, at the aforementioned moment the car begins to roll.
To shorten the rolling distance the driver tries to operate the pedal quickly. To a skilled driver the operation is not difficult. However, to an unskilled driver the operation is difficult and thus tends to cause a dangerous accident such as a car crash.